Harry Black and the Rise Through Falling
by AlexanderNoir
Summary: HP not BWL. Harry was raised by Sirius, looks like a Black, and hates the wizarding community in general. One day he meets a girl that will change his life forever with just her fangs. Yeah that's right. Vampire!Ravenclaw!Powerful-but-not-super!Harry. Pairings: HP/OC CD/CC anything else that you guys ask for except slash. Discontinued, soon to be deleted, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, so this is gonna be my first story I guess. Anyways, I just got this idea, and I wanted to do something kind of unorthodox, so this won't be normal at all. Well, please remember to R and R cuz it'll make me update faster and I enjoy constructive criticism. Flame if you want, IDK.**

**Disclaimer: *Takes Swig of Jack Daniels mixed with whiskey and vodka* I don.. ownnn nuthn… I jus… righ stors.**

Hogwarts: the Arrival, and New Friendship

(Third Person)

A young Harry Black found himself at Kings Cross looking between platforms 9 and 10. He was more than a little confused when he didn't see platform 9 ¾ but his con fusion was swiftly counteracted by Sirius Black, one of Harry's only true family members.

"Don't worry Har, it's hidden with magic." The old marauder said. "If you look over there, you'll see what I mean." He pointed at a family of red heads gathering around said wall. Right before the youth's eyes, one of the oldest walked through the barrier.

Sirius, along with a very wide eyed Harry, walked over to the somewhat crowded barrier. When they got there they were met with the large form of what looked to be the matriarch of the family.

Said woman turned looked to Sirius, and spoke warmly, "Ah, More wizards." She smiled and tilted her head in greeting.

Sirius nodded and proceeded to bow mildly, "My name is Sirius Black and this is Harry."

"Hello." Harry said with a somewhat shy smile.

The woman replied even warmer than before "Hello dear, my name is Molly Weasley. This is Charlie…" She pointed out a boy a few years older than Harry who waved cheerfully. "… Percy…" This Weasley looked to be a year or so older than Harry and just nodded formally as a greeting. "… And finally Fred and George, they're first years as well."

"Hello!" the twins said simultaneously.

"Nice to meet you." Harry replied.

Sirius took a glance at his watch and his eyes widened. "Oh bugger, we need to get you five through the barrier quickly." At this, the Weasleys all rushed through the barrier.

Sirius kneeled down to harry. "All right, I want you to cause as much trouble as possible Harry. I mean it. If I don't get at least 10 letters from your teachers by Christmas, you won't be getting anything." Harry chuckled at his guardian's words, "I solemnly swear that I'll be up to no good Padfoot."

This time Sirius was the one to chuckle. "Oh right!" He said, quickly reaching into his pocket. "I almost forgot, these will buy you two of everything on the train." Finally, the marauder clapped Harry on the shoulder and watched as the raven haired child went through the barrier, before apparating away with a quiet pop.

(Cho)

Cho Chang sat down in a compartment of the famous Hogwarts Express. Her mother had explained to her that the train was magical and could operate without any sort of conductor. At first, Cho had been excited to be on the train, but her metaphorical bubble had been metaphorically busted, no exploded when the young witch realized how dull the train ride was going to be.

Cho mentally thanked Merlin that she had brought an mp3 player with her so she could listed to some music that would dull the ache of boredom that she was absolutely sure would set in. It took all of five minutes for said boredom to infect her seemingly calm demeanor.

However, just as she was putting her headphones in a gangly looking boy entered her compartment. "I'm sorry," he began rather politely; "there aren't any other compartments that aren't full. Would it be alright if I stayed here?" The boy finished his request with a smile.

Cho took in his appearance. He was tall and had brown hair and grey eyes. Cho realized that she must have been staring because she noticed that said boy was shuffling around uncomfortably. At this Cho flushed and said that he could sit down.

"My name's Cedric, Cedric Diggory, what's your name?'

"I'm Cho… Chang" she added.

"Well Cho, it's an honor to meet you." Cedric replied, "I'm a first year, how 'bout you?"

"I am too."

"Cool, I hope we have some classes together. My dad told me that we'll always have classes with people in our house, but we also have classes with other houses as well. I think it's usually something like… Hufflepuff with Ravenclaw and Slytherin with Gryffindor. Supposedly it varies though. What house do you think you'll be in?"

Cho looked thoughtful, "I think I'll probably be put in Ravenclaw. I used to attend some a muggle school, and I was at the top of my class. Plus I really like the color blue." At this they both laughed for a bit.

Cedric looked like he was about to say something when the door slid open. "Um hi, uh, this is the only compartment that isn't full, so is it cool if I sit with you two." The voice in question came from a raven haired boy that had grey eyes and looked to be in his first year.

Cedric was the first to respond, "Sure, have a seat. My name's Cedric and this is Cho." he explained gesturing to Cho. "What's your name?"

The boy took a seat next to Cedric before answering, "My name's Harry. Nice to meet you two." They quickly started up a conversation and Cho found herself rapidly becoming friends with the two boys. Cho quickly learned that Harry was somewhat shy and he took a long time to really get into the conversation, but when he did, he was able to connect with the other two passengers. Harry was mischievous and had a good sense of humor. Cho also began to like Cedric too. Cedric was calm and kind, but often times, he would make jokes that put Harry's to shame.

They were all so engaged in the conversation that they were all surprised when the prefects alerted everyone on the train that they would be arriving soon and they needed to change. Harry and Cedric exited the compartment to allow Cho privacy as she changed. When she was done, Cho left the compartment to the boys to change.

After they were all finished clothing themselves in the black robes of Hogwarts, they waited anxiously to get to the castle.

(Harry)

Harry was glad that he was able to make friends so quickly. He had been nervous around people at first, but he was able to overcome it with Cedric and Cho. _Maybe this year _will_ be fun!_

As the train slowed to a stop, the trio was dead quiet. No one knew what to expect. As, they exited the train, each of them were looking around curiously. They saw carriages being pulled, seemingly without being attached to anything, towards a huge castle in the distance. It looked dark, but somehow felt inviting.

They were pulled aside with the other first years by an older woman with a pointed hat. The woman explained that they would need to be sorted before anything else. While she was giving a shpeel about respect and some other stuff that hardly anyone was listening to, Harry noticed the Weasley twins, and gave them a wave. They returned the gesture and talked amongst themselves about something. Harry was pretty sure that he heard the words "Fireworks" and "fart powder".

Harry heard a voice whisper behind him, "Jeez, how long is she gonna go on and on about this?" Harry turned to see a boy with dark skin and brown eyes. He had a somewhat burly appearance but retained a slim form. "I really think I might fall asleep."

Harry chuckled and agreed with him offering his hand. "Harry." He said.

"Blaise" the other replied. "Nice to meet you Harry."

Eventually, the woman, Professor McGonagall as she had introduced herself, lead them through a side entrance of the castle. They emerged in a corridor that lead through many twists and turn until they finally came to a halt in front of a large set of double doors.

"Now," she began "you will be sorted in alphabetical order by last name. You will place the hat on your head until it makes a decision. You will then take a seat at the chosen houses table. Any questions?" At this she gave about a two second pause. "Good, now make your way inside, all of you."

Harry entered with the group and looked out at the hall. It was massive and filled with people at four different tables each a different assortment of colors. Harry slowly made his way to where Cho and Cedric were. Soon the hall became quiet and McGonagall called the first name off.

"Brown, Lavender" A pretty brunette walked up to the stool that was sitting before the entire hall. She put sat down and put the old, worn out hat on. The hat seemed to be in thought for a few moments before shouting at the top of its lungs; "**Gryffindor**!"

A few more names were called before Cho's name could be heard. She sat in the stool and put the hat on looking almost nervous. The hat almost immediately yelled; "**Definitely a Ravenclaw!"**

Soon Cedric's name was called and he was soon walking towards the yellow Hufflepuff table. Eventually the professor called out, "Potter, Harry." Harry's eyes went wide._ Oh shite_. He hadn't realized that his name hadn't been called in the B's. Murmurs began to break out. People began whispering "Is that John Potter's brother?" _ I don't want that name. I don't want to be in the shadow of _him_. No I'm me not my brother!_

The raven haired youth stood up to his full height, and looked the professor in the eye. "My name is Harry Black, I was adopted into the house of Black, I am not a Potter."

Professor McGonagall nodded to him, "My apologies Mr. Black, I will change it. Now please proceed."

Harry took his place on the stool and placed the hat on his head. He waited for a moment until he heard a voice in his mind. _Ooh, interesting, you have potential! Hmm, Confident, but you feel that blind bravery is stupid. Cunning, but you don't have that flair that a real Slytherin needs. Loyal and kind, but angry, deep within. You have plenty of wit, definitely wise, like to think before you act, and your favorite color is blue._

"**Ravenclaw! Ravenclaw! RAVENCLAW! "**

The Ravenclaw table cheered, and through their cheering, Harry made a promise to himself. _I will not live in the shadow of _him_! I will become strong, and I will bring myself to glory._

**A/N: So this chapter is kind of a test run. Tell me what you think. I'm also sorry that this is kinda short, but I promise I'll update with a longer chapter within the next two days. Until then, Noir Out.**


	2. Too Short to Be Called Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, sorry. I really had meant to update within the first couple of days but, well, I don't actually have a decent excuse. I'm really only putting this small little tidbit because I want to reply to the reviews and to kind of give you guys a taste of what this story'll be like. (Okay, everything outside of these parenthesis is already written. This is just me saying that I'm retarded and posted another chapter 1 as chapter 2. whoops)**

**Reviews:**

**Ihaveasandbox; Thanks, and yes, I changed around a lot of people's ages.**

**Icyquest4; Sorry, while I do like some harems, this story really wouldn't work as a harem.**

**MoonWolfAtlantis; Thanks, I will**

**Reader A Z; Yeah, sorry about that, all will be explained next chapter, I promise, but I'm really in a hurry right now.**

**Guest; Umm, no. I have no problem with slash, but I don't read or write it.**

**Avid Reader; Thanks a million, I'll keep this going as long as people are interested.**

**Jordan Cross; My bad, I don't have beta yet so I have to beta myself, and for some reasons I don't notice mistakes like that in my own writing. Oh yeah, I know right! All of them are HarryDrako and umm well, uhh, ya see,… NO! *cough cough* *clears throat*sorry 'bout that. Yeah, this won't be slash trust me.**

Harry walked through the moonlit forest with anger prevalent in his mind. What made him even angrier was the fact that he couldn't find anyone to direct his anger towards. He was angry at his parents, angry at his brother, angry at Dumbledore, angry at the world. But he felt like there was something else he should be angry at. But what was it?

He couldn't think of anyone more deserving of his anger than his parents. But somehow, he just couldn't do it. Deep inside, he knew that the reason for that was because he still wanted his parents' love. Sirius was more of a really cool older brother for the raven haired teen. No, he wanted the love and affection that only his parents could give.

Harry stopped mid stride, face frozen and eyes wide. It was himself. He hated himself for being so vulnerable to his emotions. He hated himself because he wanted to hate his parents so badly, but he couldn't get past his need for a parents love.

He continued his stroll through the night, ignoring his anger for now. What he really needed was to get his thoughts in order and plan for what was to come. His brother would soon attend Hogwarts, and he needed to be ready mentally. There was only one hole in his plan. He couldn't focus worth a shit!

Harry continued through the forest until he came to a huge round clearing. He had been here a few times before, and his always helped him to clear his thoughts. This time, though, he couldn't help but feel that something was off. Was it the trees? No. The darker grass, maybe? Mmm, not that either. Maybe the smoking hot girl sitting on top of a big grey boulder in the middle of the clearing? Probably. Wait, what the fuck!?

**A/N: Really short I know, but I'm short on time right now. I'm currently doing a shit load of late work for high school and I don't have much time but I figured I'd upload this real quick. PM me if you wanna beta this, but if you do wanna beta, I need someone who I can bounce ideas off of every now and then. If you can't do that, then sorry, but I'll need someone who can. Noir out.**


	3. I'm sorry

Dear Readers,

When I first decided to become a FanFiction author, I promised myself that this kind of thing would never even be an option.

However, I was wrong. Rise through falling had a decent idea to start with, and I was hoping to make a vampire Harry story that wasn't slash (As, currently, this is a rarity). But I didn't think about the plot at all, and to be honest, I don't think that there _could_ be a plot right now. It's just not feasible.

I will be writing soon, and I don't have any IRL problems for the time being, and hopefully, none will arise (knock on wood).

To people who genuinely liked this story, I'm sorry, but this story doesn't even exist right now. To the beta reader who didn't actually get to beta anything, I shouldn't have rushed to get a beta anyway, so thanks for trying.

Harry Black (I laughed my ass off when I realized the pun, Harry Black, lol) And the Rise Through Falling will be deleted soon, but I will, In the future, create a new story with vast similarities, minus the vampire bit.

Sincerely,

AlexanderNoir

Noir out.


End file.
